Sodium ion heat engines were first developed in the 1960s and saw renewed interest in the early 1990s-2000s. Unfortunately as device development continued, optimization was based on semi-empirical imperfect models, and as a result, demonstrated prototypes never achieved their full thermodynamic potential because they lacked proper thermal engineering. Thus, there is a need to overcome these deficiencies.